Various devices and systems use linear actuators to move objects rapidly. For example, linear actuators can be used to rapidly deploy wings or fins of drones, missiles, or other flight vehicles after launch. The deployment of wings or fins often needs to occur quickly so that a flight vehicle can assume a stable flight configuration in a timely manner after launch.
Once a linear actuator has been activated, movement of the linear actuator typically stops either due to contact with other structures or using a braking system. If a braking system is not used, a linear actuator can strike other structures with enough force to induce a shock load that breaks the actuator itself, the actuated structure, or adjacent structures. To avoid this, attempts have been made to balance the forces in a system so that braking is not required. However, this approach is problematic in that it may not be possible or desirable in some applications to balance the forces for a linear actuator in this manner Conventional braking systems often incorporate crush features or use viscous damping mechanisms. However, these approaches add complexity and weight to the overall system.